


Shower Thoughts

by SunFallDown



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Exhibitionism, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/SunFallDown
Summary: “A-Ah—”A hand covered his mouth quickly, and Makoto was left with a muffled moan stuck in his throat.“Shh,” Sousuke whispered into his ear. “Keep quiet, or someone will hear us…”How can you ask me to stay quiet while you—?Sousuke does as he pleases with Makoto in the shower.





	Shower Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Indecentber, no13: Exhibitionism. No, I'm not going to follow any sort of order of days, I'll do them at my own leisure because fuck me college is hard.

“A-Ah—”

A hand covered his mouth quickly, and Makoto was left with a muffled moan stuck in his throat.

“Shh,” Sousuke whispered into his ear. “Keep quiet, or someone will hear us…”

_How can you ask me to stay quiet while you—?_

Makoto couldn’t even finish that thought before Sousuke started pounding him again.

Makoto moaned, Sousuke’s hand keeping the sound low and _so unsatisfying_. He wanted to moan, he wanted to scream, fuck, he _needed_ it. Sousuke Makoto pinned against the wall, pounding his ass _mercilessly_ , his length hitting Makoto’s sweet spot _over and over,_ driving him _crazy_ , yet Sousuke would not let him—

“Shh,” Sousuke cooed him again, his grip on Makoto’s hip getting stronger, like a punishment. “Do you want someone to find us out?”

Makoto froze at that thought.

They had been working out at the gym for hours. Makoto had tried to help Sousuke do some light exercises on his shoulder, but Sousuke had insisted on staring at Makoto’s ass instead. Now, they were at the showers, Sousuke had reclaimed the treat he had desperately wanted all that time, and Makoto just wanted to enjoy, to feel Sousuke’s dick fucking him good, yet Sousuke kept his hand covering Makoto’s mouth, insisting that ‘ _we’re still in public you know…’_

Makoto knew this. He knew there were people right outside at the lockers, just minding their own business. He knew that if they got discovered, it would mean _so much trouble_ …

_Yet_ …

Sousuke moved again, and Makoto muffled another moan. _Fuck._ Sousuke kept Makoto pinned against the wall of the shower, Makoto’s chest heaving against the wall, his legs shaking, almost giving up on him as Sousuke kept fucking him. Sousuke snapped his hips forward viciously, slamming against Makoto’s ass so hard and so _good,_ Makoto swore it was _louder_ than the shower’s noise…

Sousuke was shameless. Makoto knew this. The whole _‘keep quiet there’s people right outside’_ charade was nothing but a façade. Sousuke couldn’t give two fucks about people finding them out.

And Makoto… Makoto couldn’t either.

He was out of himself. Sousuke’s dick was clouding his common sense, because at that moment, there was nothing that Makoto wanted more, than to enjoy every second of this, strangers finding out be damned. Was someone about to enter the showers and see them fucking? _Well, Makoto would put up a show for them._

Shaking his head, Makoto shook Sousuke’s hand off his mouth and turned his head, staring into those teal blue eyes with as much determination as he could muster…

Sousuke got the message immediately.

“Oh? So you don’t care?” Sousuke’s hand joined the other one at gripping Makoto’s hips. “You don’t care about being seen?”

And he pushed in again. Makoto moaned, freely, loudly…

“You don’t care about being found out?” Sousuke resumed his previous rhythm, just as lethal and as merciless as before. “Wow, I didn’t know my boyfriend was so _shameless_.”

Had this been any other situation, Makoto would have answered him with a _teasing ‘Like you’re one to talk,’_ but Sousuke kept fucking him over and over, every nerve in Makoto’s body twitching at every sensation. He was whining, keening, he couldn’t form a single phrase, and _fuck it was so good._

“ _So shameless_ Makoto,” Sousuke kept whispering into his ear, so lowly and _so dirty._ “Are you into this, perhaps? Do you want people to see what a _slut_ you are?”

Makoto couldn’t hold back a louder moan at that name. ‘ _Fuck, yes, fuck, yes…’_

“Such a shameless slut, begging to get fucked in public. I bet you planned this from the moment you picked those shorts before training, didn’t you?”

Makoto had picked a couple of booty shorts before training, but he hadn’t expected that the effects would come _so quickly—_

Sousuke hit his sweet spot again, and Makoto moaned at that. Fuck, he was so close. He wanted to roll his hips so Sousuke could thrust even harder, but Sousuke’s grip was _so tigh_ t, Makoto was certain it would _bruise tomorrow._

Fuck yes. Let everyone know who owned him like this.

“S-Sousuke—” Makoto moaned, in between all the sobbing and the screaming.

“Fuck, you’re so tight for me, baby,” Sousuke gritted out. He was close too. Makoto could feel Sousuke’s pace picking up. “Say it. Say you’re _my_ slut.”

Something inside Makoto twisted so sweet at that. ‘ _My_ slut.’ He was Sousuke’s. Sousuke loved him, and fucked him so good…

“Fuck, yes,” Makoto chanted, almost like a prayer. “I’m _your_ slut, Sousuke, I’m _yours_ —”

Sousuke swore, as he snapped his hips forward one last time, and that threw Makoto over the edge. Makoto’s vision got clouded, pure white in front of his eyes as he came. He came, and came, _so much_ come dripping on the wall, and on his stomach, and between his thighs. His legs almost gave up on him, but Sousuke kept him steady as he dumped his own load inside Makoto, a load of white warm come filling every inch of Makoto up.

Makoto hadn’t had his dick touched not even once, yet he felt like this had been the best orgasm in his life.

As he tried to stead his breath again, his throat sore from all the screaming, Sousuke turned off the shower that they had kept on to muffle the noises a bit. That plan had not worked out _at all_ , but _fuck_ if Makoto cared, he had gotten just what he wanted and that was all that mattered. Sousuke took the chance and laid a soft kiss on Makoto’s shoulder, just before he started pulling out.

“Fuck, baby,” Sousuke muttered. Makoto knew what was happening. He could feel Sousuke’s stare as Sousuke’s cum leaked from his ass, slowly making its way down Makoto’s already wet thighs. Makoto took the chance to lower one of his own hands towards his ass, spreading his cheeks just enough so even more of Sousuke’s come would leak out of him.

A loud moan resonated among the showers. Not Makoto’s moan for once… But not Sousuke’s either. Makoto froze, as he slowly turned his gaze behind him. It had definitely _not_ been Sousuke, and as Sousuke turned around too, they both now knew where it had come from.

_Rin_ was laying against the other wall of the showers, staring directly at them. He was naked, but _not wet_ , meaning that he hadn’t showered yet… but judging from his hard-on…

Rin had been watching them for a while now…

Makoto’s face lit up in embarrassment. He tried to gather some sort of strength in his legs to stand up properly and maybe _, somehow,_ explain the situation—

Wait, how was he going to explain that they had been fucking in the showers of a public gym?!

As Rin noticed that he had been found out staring, his face lit up as well, turning his gaze away and trying to hide his cock from Sousuke and Makoto. To be perfectly honest, he had just come in to take a nice shower after a good workout, but right as he was going to turn on the shower, he heard _moaning_. _Loud_ moaning. At first, the shock had been too much to process the fact that right there and then, two of his best friends had been fucking…

But, as he kept staring at Makoto’s ass, and as he heard more of Makoto’s moaning, he had found it extremely hard to look away…

Fuck, he couldn’t say anything. There was nothing to be said anyway, had they both noticed how _loud_ they were?

“Rin…” A deep voice called him.

Almost jumping from his skin, Rin turned his gaze back, right in time to find Sousuke staring right at him. Makoto still hadn’t found any sort of composure, still too embarrassed about being found out (‘ _god, what was I thinking?!_ ’), but Sousuke… Sousuke looked right into Rin’s eyes.

“Do you… perhaps… want to join in?”

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Tumblr shooting itself on the foot, let's write some porn alrighty? Sorry if it's a bit short or maybe "unsexy," I'm not extremely experienced writing smut fics, but hey, at least there's an attempt.
> 
> If you want to find me somewhere, I'm constantly over twitter! You can message me if you wanna  
> https://twitter.com/sunfalldown
> 
> Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated! Especially if you give me some tips on how to write this kinda stuff a bit better.


End file.
